Zachary Josephs/Personality and Relationships
Personality Zachary has two very noticable personalities; the first is that he is a man who is a truthful. Not scared to tell others what he thinks of them, much like what he often tells Kage Z. Bagans about himself. Zachary is also a cool and somewhat carefree man; he is often depicted as a macho man. Not really having an interest in “girly things”, he spares talk and just gets to the fights. Zachary is also an eager and ambitious young man, who wants to see his own dreams and the dreams of his family as well (mainly Oichi and his dreams) come true. Zachary does have a thirst for adventure, thus why he is constantly pushing himself. Going off and doing things that no right man would do, such as fighting many different enemies at once. Zachary’s relaxed traits do often have many worry about him, such as Oichi before her tragic event. She constantly worried about him, but since then he has become fiercely independent. Only really worrying about himself most times, since he is in search of Oichi. In keeping with the “macho” traits, Zachary is always off somewhere alone by himself. He often needs this time to collect his thoughts, where he can absorb large quantities of impersonal facts from the external world, and sort through those facts, making judgments, when he is alone. But he does enjoy company sometimes, often when Fredric follows his “hero”. Trying to see what makes Zachary tick; they do have “men talks”. Showing that Zachary does a bit of a soft spot for some kids, but most he just ignores. Zachary's main drive is one of two things, the first is his own desire to keep his title as the greatest warrior in the world. In keeping with his moniker, he will never back down from a fight or retreat from a battle. Only if it must be done, showing that he does have some smarts in battle. The second drive is the desire to protect Oichi from anything; he is a very devoted Husband. Thus why he has set out to look for her, wanting to be with her again. The second part of Zachary’s personality is much more serious, often when he is over-stressed or angered, he exhibits rash emotional outbursts of anger. His anger will get the better of him; if insulted by someone (which is very rare) he will go off. He will show no mercy to those who have insulted or have done something to him. He does hold many grudges against many, such as Kage Z. Bagans. Angered over the fact that he killed his and Oichi’s mother in order to get a Devil Fruit. He also has some other personal grudges with marines and other pirates. When in this state, Zachary’s mode is that of an animal he has no care for anyone. His own judgments and actions when angered can have a very negative affect on him. Such as the destruction of builds, angering the Governments, making more enemies. Even hurting those that he holds very close, such as Oichi and Fredric. Not really wanting them to get caught in his rage, but sometimes does get caught. Once this happens, Zachary gets very depressed and often angry at himself, but ironic is that Oichi and Fredric are a bit scared of him when he gets into these states. Relationships Family Oichi Fredéric Bagans Alexander Z. Bagans Kage Z Bagans Ryan Z. Bagans Necrid Bagans Isabella B. Bagans Marines Enemies Allies Dreams Zachary’s dreams are very simple and to the point as he puts it. He wishes to keep and prove that he is the greatest warrior in world moniker, he also wishes to protect and find Oichi from ever danger. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages